Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20131007160941/@comment-5322296-20131111155848
Ten kon BYŁ najlepszy XD czyli na kolejny kon walczymy o panele? (i lepszy sleeproom? XD a nie sleep korytarz xD) ciagle jestem podpuszczana.....a potem latam i grzybie wokoło xD Umiesz robić na drutach? ;-; czuje sie mega sfailowana XD mnie to idzie mega pod górkę x_x pfffff....a ja nie lubię idiotów którzy wkręcają że hard-workerzy i tak nie dorównują osobom z talentem i predyspozycjami *bitch, please Atsushi.....bitch please* -wraca do tych kłótni na boisku w sunsetowych klimatach- wgl..wg mnie rywalizacja w związku czy przyjaźni jest dobra~ Zobacz: my z Devv sie wzajemnie wspieramy *powiedzmy* w rysowaniu~ ona by sie osiagneła tyle beze mnie ani ja bez niej. Też po części dlatego że jedna nie chciała być gorsza od drugiej~ Podejrzewam, że tak samo działałoby to na moje relacje z Murasem XD Po prostu ten jeden chory raz chciałabym mu udowodnić że poczciwa Rei-chin też umie czasem wymiatać w kosza na (mini) tytan modzie XD łach naprawiłam klawiature XDDDDD to Hanamiyi walą fiolet na łeb jakby był Chibi Murasem o-o bitch please on przedwcześnie siwieje~! ja chyba też *z nerwów o Maduś, Devvcię itd..* Reo i Muros pewno też siwieją tylko mają monopol na czarną szamponetkę o-o PODPUSZCZASZ MNIE! ZNOWU XD DAT ZBOCZONE '98 >< Madu.....wianek i te klimaty? trafiłyśmy na ten sam art? o-o Nauka z Midorem.....tsaaak -_- Fiza z Murasem XD a ja co? English? a nie...ma tego emola *emo* a może hiszczyri? albo plastu plastu? xD cokolwiek? xD Tak...dat wkurw "Rei-chin jak ty to narysowałaś~" "*wkurw* to MALOWAŁAM nie RYSOWAŁAM *maża Murasa farbą po mordzie*" pal licho że w japońskim to pewno to samo słowo xD Taaaa Maduś se drzemie a Reo i Kotuś wynajęci jako ochrona 24/7~xD MĘSKI COSZPLAY KUROKO! XD Madu obczajaj ten spam: http://bezuzyteczna.pl/kobiety-ktore-maja-wiecej-65978 takkk jasne....to wyjaśnia dat poker fejs well well it's my nature gdy mąciłam torbę xD http://bezuzyteczna.pl/firma-produkujaca-szyby-kuloodporne-65789 *bp* Mad na tru wkurwie, Sei z trybem must win, Muras na tytan modzie i Shin na chibi tytan modzie.....i da sie rade xD potem tylko to podzielić rozsądnie i zamienić na jeny bo japonia kraj drogi (mleko w szczególności) http://bezuzyteczna.pl/ponad-70-kobiet-woli-65698 zawsze można robić jedno i drugie jednocześnie~ *zwala na swój rocznik xD* http://static.bezuzyteczna.pl/static/content/380e6d8c417733f7be183efe0.jpg wyobraź sobie, jak Cie ten Sei niucha XD http://bezuzyteczna.pl/polatucha-to-mala-japonska-65992 musiałam xD dobra dość bezużytecznej.... Znalazłam jałoja z Sakuraiem-sadystą i Ahosem jako uke...ale nie...nie bede ci tego linkować...to jest straszne xD WSZYSTKIE GRZYBY TO SADYŚCI XD http://atsushinokyojin.tumblr.com/post/44071136560 to mnie rozgromiło, wyobrażałam sobie siebie latającą z kamerką i wgl....to mi zrobiło dzień xD a Okamura jaki bish, Murasie chowaj mnie bo nie ręczę za się xD *nuta ironii w głosie z tym ostatnim po przecinku xD* http://24.media.tumblr.com/1eb23c359af2733486ef880c578e799f/tumblr_mgkh1aEUBt1qg4i9go1_500.jpg Fukui mi bedzie płacił za kopirajty -_- http://25.media.tumblr.com/ea9bbc00a2e93137355bb936aa18e7b6/tumblr_mvltghZh6w1s76jebo1_500.jpg o-o autor tej przeróbki zginie....nie będzię mi kisowić Sakuraia -_- http://31.media.tumblr.com/eca7e8ac1b49d50e3b5d6812eb360cc1/tumblr_msv8anTV2s1s9pcyko1_500.jpg internecie....why? xD http://media.tumblr.com/7acc031831f6cc8d3ed399ccaa37ca0d/tumblr_inline_mu258wIsek1rhcd0o.jpg moja reakcja: "a co zrobisz, tępy mudżynie, gdy Ci karzę pójść do zasranego sklepu i kupić sobie żarcie za swoje zasrane pieniądze?" i potem dat przypomnienie o drożyźnie w Japonii xD PACZ!: http://allegro.pl/foto-posciel-z-twoim-zdjeciem-slub-zdjecia-gratis-i3699698363.html chcę taką z pełnowymiarowym mężem xD zamiast kołdry byłaby to taka narzuta na wyro, a do środka skitrałabym śpiwór by było miękko xD o jaaaa~ http://25.media.tumblr.com/0a711c2bc50fc9bf3e536957736eb217/tumblr_moqa7c0eyp1suou4ro1_500.jpg .....CZEMU MURAS MA PLASTER!? *patrzy na Himuro -_-* CZEMU?! *leci jak do rannej Maduś* http://25.media.tumblr.com/3124063ba1e55a4b168ca6121ae46b22/tumblr_moqa7c0eyp1suou4ro2_500.jpg a to....Himuro takie bicz plis xD a Muraś jak zwykle tytan....no ja musze iść z nim do lekarza, bo to może jakaś choroba no o-o http://24.media.tumblr.com/49da1871185cd83bee0f13801ef0a05d/tumblr_murgafgTyi1sg8oy2o1_500.jpg pacz w róg~ xD http://25.media.tumblr.com/cf4536fc12bf06be9a380f5891fc2de8/tumblr_mvpvphBpy21t0764co1_500.jpg *bp* Kudełki miotają jak Szatan? ;3 oj~ xD http://24.media.tumblr.com/d762f51c3387382940751c890330ac0c/tumblr_mv5pmwpPOj1sixg4jo1_500.jpg how serrownie wyszedł gdyby nie wspominka że to mówiła Satsuka x_x a to.... patrząc na takie "cosplaye"stwierdzam że ja jednak już tak bardzo postaci skrzywdzić nie mogę.... http://24.media.tumblr.com/4126742bbecb0aad4bcda86a75ad09ec/tumblr_msw7oxVMif1sw6v0ao1_250.jpg DESSU >< ~ xD